death_battle_en_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black
Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black es el decimocuarto episodio de Death Battle. En él se enfrentan los cantantes de pop Justin Bieber y Rebecca Black. Descripción Episodio 14 - ¡La estrella del pop adolescente más popular se enfrenta a la sensación de YouTube detrás de la creación de la peor canción de la historia! Lógicamente, deben pelear a muerte en uno de nuestros duelos más brutales. (Original: Episode 14 - The most famous teen pop star ever meets the YouTube sensation behind the worst song ever made! Logically, they must fight to the death in one of our most brutal match-ups yet!) Introducción Boomstick: ¿Sabes qué odio más que a las estrellas del pop adolescentes? ¡Nada en absoluto! Wiz: Como Justin Bieber, la sensación pop del momento; o Rebecca Black, la chica que cogió a YouTube por sorpresa. Boomstick: ¡Los odio más que a esa sanguijuela que es mi exmujer! Wiz: Somos Wiz y Boomstick, y nuestro trabajo es analizar sus armas, equipamiento y habilidades para averiguar quién ganaría un combate a muerte. Justin Bieber Wiz: En 2007, Bieber fue descubierto por accidente por el ejecutivo de Marketing Scooter Brown. Bajo la tutela de su mentor Usher Raymond IV, Bieber estuvo un año preparándose para convertirse en la mayor estrella del pop adolescente desde Hannah Montana. Boomstick: ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué es tan popular!? Wiz: Su primer single, "Baby" llegó a ser el vídeo más visto de YouTube, con más de seiscientas millones de reproducciones. Gracias a Dios, el Gangnam Style le robó el primer puesto. Boomstick: ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Es un niño estúpido cantando "Baby" y "Girl" sin llegar a entonar! Wiz: Su prematura fama ha generado montones de merchandising innecesario, como fiambreras, pajitas, camisetas y una marca de perfume con la forma de... Boomstick: ...Una vagina. Wiz: Pero ese no es el producto más raro de su colección. Un mechón de su cabello se llegó a vender por 40.000 dólares. Boomstick: ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Esa es la mayor pérdida de dinero que he oído en toda mi vida! Wiz: A no ser que lo vayan a clonar. Boomstick: Peor me lo pones. ¿¡Quién querría más de uno de estos asquerosos "músicos" caminando la superficie de este bello planeta!? Wiz: Bueno, ese mechón viajó por el planeta protegido por unos guardaespaldas. Boomstick: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Que Dios proteja a ese sucio montón de pelo lacio y asqueroso de que lo asesine una fangirl! Wiz: Hablando de sus fans, están bastante locos. Los más fanáticos se hacen llamar "Beliebers". Boomstick: Tienes que estar de broma... Wiz: Se los conoce por sus violentas estampidas y peleas internas por la atención de ese niñato. Boomstick: ¡Se acabó! No puedo vivir en un mundo en el que...esto es popular... Wiz: Estos "Beliebers" están tan locos que a veces intentan hacerle daño a Justin. En un concierto, un fan le lanzó una botella de agua a Bieber, traumatizándolo de por vida y creándole un miedo a los proyectiles. Esta tendencia de lanzarle objetos se hizo bastante popular, ya que en un concierto, la gente estaba lanzando tanta basura que se negó a actuar. Una vez se metió en una pelea con un hombre mayor y suele amenazar a los paparazzi en su tiempo libre. No se parará a pensar en agredir a uno de sus fans sin importar la situación. Boomstick: Bueno, al menos esa característica lo hace menos odioso para mí. Wiz: A pesar de todo el odio que recibe, siempre vuelve al escenario para dar un espectáculo. Boomstick: Un horrible y traumático espectáculo. Sale el clip de CSI en el que acribillan a Justin Bieber. Wiz: ¿Te sientes mejor? Boomstick: (*ríe*) Sip. Rebecca Black Wiz: La madre de Rebecca Black pagó 4000$ a Ark Music Factory para que creasen un vídeo musical protagonizado por su hija. El single "Friday" recibió más de 160.000.000 de visitas en un par de meses, convirtiéndola en una estrella viral por cantar la peor canción de la historia. Boomstick: ¡Por 4000$ puedo crear una canción mejor que esta mierda! Wiz: A pesar de ser una madrugadora, Rebecca padece un severo caso de TDAH (trastorno por déficit de atención con hiperactividad). No es capaz de concentrarse en una sola cosa durante mucho tiempo. Mientras esperaba a que llegase el autobús de la escuela, se le olvidó lo que estaba haciendo y se fue de fiesta con unos amigos que estaban conduciendo por ahí. Boomstick: Ese niño no tiene pinta de tener edad para conducir. Wiz: También es extremadamente indecisa, en esta escena no es capaz de elegir dónde sentarse. Boomstick: Y una vez que se decide, va y elige el peor sitio posible. Wiz: En lugar de sentarse como una persona normal, se sienta ENCIMA del asiento trasero mientras "cruza a toda velocidad por la autopista". Os recuerdo que el límite de velocidad en Estados Unidos es de 60 millas por hora. Boomstick: ¡Esta tía está loca! Wiz: Recientemente, intentó traicionar a su mentor cuando este intentó cobrar a todos los que hayan visto el vídeo de Friday. En respuesta a esta acción, Rebecca notificó el vídeo por copyright y lo quitó de YouTube Boomstick: Buen uso de esos 4.000$, Rebecca. Wiz: Le encanta comerse un tazón de cereales por la mañana y fue nominada al premio de "Mejor imagen GIF" de la MTV. Boomstick: Si ese es un premio que existe, lo reclamo ahora mismo. Wiz: Pero lo peor está por llegar. Rebecca Black es una Belieber. Boomstick: ¿Cómo? Wiz: Su ídolo es Justin Bieber. Boomstick: ¡No me jodas! Rebecca Black: Espero que te cortes las venas y te vuelvas anoréxica para que estés guapa. Combate Bieber está observando la ciudad, hasta que aparece Rebecca. Black se da cuenta de que su ídolo está presente, ríe y se acerca, pero este se da la vuelta y rocía a Black con su perfume, haciéndola toser. FIGHT! Black patea a Bieber en la entrepierna, pero no ocurre nada. Bieber le da tres puñetazos a Black, mandándola contra un cubo de basura, del que sale una viga de madera. Bieber lo coge y empieza a pegar a Black con él. Black contraataca lanzando una botella de agua hacia Bieber. Además de la botella, Black lanza un tazón de cereales. Bieber cae hacia atrás y ambos acaban encima de una camión. Bieber lanza a Black hacia un montón de cajas y basura. Sale una tubería y aparece Rebecca con un cuchillo. Se lo lanza a Bieber en la rodilla y empieza a golpearlo con la tubería, pero Justin le da un puñetazo, haciendo que la tubería destruyese una máquina de arcade. Esto hace que aparezca una espada, que Bieber coge. De repente, un niño conduciendo un coche se acerca a Black, que se queda un momento pensando y salta para subirse en el asiento de atrás. El coche atropella a Bieber, pero choca contra una pared, matando también a Black y al niño conductor. Mientras el cuerpo inerte de Black se desliza hacia abajo por la pared, los Jonas Brothers se acercan al lugar del siniestro. Kevin Jonas: ¿Qué?- El coche explota, matando a los hermanos y lanzando la espada por los aires. Se ve un campo de baseball. Comentarista: ¡Damas y caballeros, Miley Cyrus! Cyrus se acerca al micrófono, pero una espada le cae en la cabeza, perforando su cráneo y matándola. M-M-M-M-MONSTER K.O! Resultados Boomstick: ¡Esto es un nuevo record! Wiz: No solo se eliminaron entre sí Bieber y Black, sino que también se llevaron consigo a los Jonas Brothers, a Miley Cyrus y a un conductor de 13 años. Aunque el miedo a los proyectiles de Bieber le obligaba a mantenerse lejos, la valentía estúpida de Black arruinaron sus posibilidades. Boomstick: Al menos atropelló a Bieber antes de chocarle los cinco con la cara al muro. Wiz: Chocarle los cin... ¿Qué? Black ha hecho un trabajo horrendo. Boomstick: Bueno, dejaremos que la audiencia decida quien es el más mierdoso. Wiz: Dejad un comentario en el que detalláis el patetismo de cada uno. Boomstick: Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, cuando haces pop ya no hay stop. ¿Lo pillas? Porque son cantantes de pop. Wiz: Esta batalla es un empate.Categoría:DEATH BATTLE! Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 1 Categoría:Batallas de Géneros Categoría:Vídeos animados por Ben Singer Categoría:Animaciones de Sprites Categoría:Batallas de Broma Categoría:Empates